


the secrets we whisper in the dark

by awkwardhesitations



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, but i still love using her haha, it's a very rare pair idk wrote this three years ago and then found it today and rewrote it, so now natalia is kinda useless, they kiss, this was written before natalia's rework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardhesitations/pseuds/awkwardhesitations
Summary: natalia's silver hair glimmers under the moonlight.
Relationships: Natalia/Hayabusa
Kudos: 8





	the secrets we whisper in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> i'm working on a granger/gusion and granger/alucard!  
> this is quite a rare pair, but i wrote it like three years ago before natalia's rework and she got nerfed to the ground but i still love her
> 
> silvanna is coming out but i really don't ship her with granger

the first time he manages to catch sight of her, she is gone before he can catch up to her. he only remembers the image of her cloak fluttering behind her as she runs into the woods and disappears from his sight, a glimpse of silver hair reflected by the moonlight.

the second time hayabusa sees her, he was lurking in the dark shadows, waiting patiently for the assassination of the master's apprentice, for the perfect moment to strike. she was waiting in the cracks of the trees to execute the traitor that killed her partner. their eyes meet. he catches another glimpse of her silver hair, illuminated by the moonlight, and hayabusa swears his lips have gone dry under his mask. natalia looks disgruntled, but her lips don't show much but twitch into a small smile. it's barely there, and is gone within seconds.

they resume their long wait, together in the shadows, under the moonlight and crickets chirping.

after he is killed, they part ways. hayabusa returns back to his grounds and feels like a part of him has been stolen away. it's like she had stole it and ran away with it into the woods, and hayabusa feels empty. he remembers kagura, hanabi, his friends. but he remembers the mild upturn of natalia's lips. the mirth in her eyes as she glanced up at him. the flash of her silver hair. it is wrong, his conscience reprimands him. forbidden. hayabusa knows it himself.

he had seen the glimmer of her golden claws before, the sharp edge to them. the symbol to her cold-blooded history. he has heard her name whispered before in dark alleys and the slums- in hesitant, scared voices, like if they utter her name she will arrive and kill them within seconds. natalia has built up a name for herself in the shadows, and hayabusa finds her all the more alluring. 

after that night, they have reached an uneasy, unspoken truce of some sorts. when hayabusa does his rounds, checking for any threats around his grounds, he'll spot natalia if he was lucky. that smirk, that sparkle in her eyes before she turns her hood and blends in with the surroundings, maybe even better at camoflauge than hayabusa will ever be.

the third time he meets her, they work together. she infiltrates the system, with impressive speed as her claws slice right through the unsuspecting guards that guard the fortress on the outer court. blood spatters everywhere on the walls she takes the west wing, he takes the east wing. within minutes, the entire legion of guards are dead. bodies litter the ground.

they dance in the shadows, silent and swift, a mannerism instilled into them since they were young. once they reach the inner court, where the target hayabusa was seeking all along is peacefully sleeping, he kills him.

she just watches with her eyes cold, yet warm. she is invisible to him, but he knows she's there as he slips into the shadows again. it's a comforting presence. hayabusa can't figure her out.

they take a walk in the night after the execution. the dawn will bring news for them, just a measly few hours later. 

her eyes sparkle when her fingers reach up and removes his mask in a swift move. cautiously, his fingers wrap around her wrist. she stiffens.

the wind blows around them, hayabusa admiring the way her silver hair frames her face. this is wrong, his mind tells him again, dangerous- she leans in, her fingers pressing featherlight touches around his chin, before she gifts him a kiss on his cheek.

it's congratulatory, in a way. rewarding him. her lips are soft against hayabusa's skin, and he wants to engrave this moment in his mind forever, her silver hair brushing against his cheek, her fingertips touching his chin. she tells him her name is natalia, her whisper soft and her voice tinkles in his ear.

hayabusa thinks it ended too soon, as natalia pulls away, and he mechanically fixes the mask back. their eyes meet again, and her eyes don't sparkle, brimming with some other feeling that looks closely like guilt.

their fingers don't intertwine. hayabusa silently watches as natalia vanishes into the night, before he himself does.

they are assassins that live by the shadows, silent and swift. there's no time for feelings, weaknesses that get you killed. 

he returns to the village. his elders crown him the master, kagura blushes while she sees him, and hanabi avoids him. one night, hayabusa looks into the night. the forest. the bushes. his heart leaps when he spots shadows that look like her, disguising his disappointment when it's just his imagination. she isn't there.

he desperately searches for a slight resemblance to her, even though his heart doesn't want to admit it. the sparkle in her eyes, her smirk, her hood. anything, but he comes up with nothing at all. 

hanabi finally talks to him. 'natalia is dangerous. you have seen her cold-blooded strangling, i'm sure.' hayabusa sighs. it is unlikely of him. 'what-' 'you've been taking all the duties for late night rounds, and i've heard that natalia's handiwork was found somewhere around our village recently. there's rumours she's lingering in the area.' 

the marksman gives a exasperated sigh at his silence.

it doesn't help much, hanabi's admonishing. hayabusa is more and more convinced that natalia's encounters could be just a hallucination, a long ago fantasy of his. a summer dream.

but until one day, one day-

he blends in to the shadows that welcome him, comfort him. the bamboo sways, greeting him, under the same moonlight that he met natalia all those months ago. 

'you're not scared that i'll kill you?' hayabusa is thankful he had wore his mask, or his jaw would have gone slack; he stiffens. he feels it all, that the look she's fixating the back of his neck. her presence. her voice. hayabusa wants to listen to her voice telling him stories every night.

it's cold, yet warm, just like her stare. he turns, and there natalia is, leaning against the tree. her hair is still as silver as he last saw it. the moonlight washes over her face, her eyes sparkling, her lips curved into a sly grin.

'i'm sure i'll be able to handle you.' hayabusa smirks, when she removes his mask again. she notices, and retaliates by whispering breathily by his ear, her fingers touching his chin, chuckling a little when she feels the assassin stiffen under her touch. 

'i won't be too egotistical about it, shadow.' she presses feathery kisses on his cheek, smirks when she sees hayabusa's flush, his fingers sliding to her waist. shadow. hayabusa wants her to utter the nickname, again and again.

she finally kisses him. he explores her mouth, tongues fighting for dominance, and natalia lets him. he plants kisses around her neck, nipping at her skin playfully. she taps his chin, and kisses him on the lips again.

natalia's eyes sparkle in the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated!!!


End file.
